Reunions
by Miss Demetria Zambini
Summary: its been 17 years since the golden trio left hogwarts and now they are back at their children's picnic where they get a taste for the school. lies, love and people who had disappeared reappear? will their children be able to cope?
1. Chapter 1

**(hey guys here's another fan fic. i hope you like it so please review! i will add more chapters to my other stories soon but i havent had much time to up date them)**

The owl swooped in and dropped the letter onto harry's lap. He had been reading the daily prophet while his daughter lily was drawing pictures on the coffee table with his son Albus. He recognised the Hogwarts seal and quickly tore it open.

"Dear Mr and Mrs Potter and family,

You have been cordially invited to attend a day at Hogwarts School for a picnic and social on the 25th August. The first year pupils will be able to meet each other this invitation extends to parents and families as there will be activities for them to join in as well as meeting their child's professors, other parents and see the school that their child will be attending. This will help house and school unity and will let the new students get a feel of the school before they start in September. In the evening there will also be a dance.

Yours sincerely

Headmistress McGonagall."

Harry stared at the letter and re read it twice. He then looked at his son drawing. Albus was going to start Hogwarts this year. Harry thought back to when he graced those hallowed halls. He remembered defeating Voldermort in his seventh year in the battle of Hogwarts making him more of a national hero.

He had married Ginny as soon as they left school and he started his auror training while Ginny became a quidditch player for the Hollyhead harpies. They had had James a year after that and Albus 5 years later. They now lived in grimauld place with their children. Harry was now the head of his department and Ron was his right hand man. Ron had graduated as well and just got into auror training. He was now happily living with lavender brown and their son Hugo who was 11. Everyone had thought that he and Hermione were going to get married however that never seemed to happen.

Hermione. Harry remembered Hermione. She had graduated Hogwarts with flying colours which weren't surprising since she was the brightest witch of the age. They had kept in touch early on however due to intense auror training, Ginny playing matches and going on tour she seemed to drift apart from everyone and neither Harry nor Ginny had heard that much about what had happened to her. Christmas and birthday cards were still sent although harry didn't know whether she had married or had children or even what job she had. Harry remembered her acting differently just before the battle, agitated and distant. Maybe that is what caused her and Ron to break up? He wondered.

Harry still kept in touch with Luna and Neville. They had gotten married the day after graduation and Luna had their daughter 9 months later. Lucinda her name. They also had a daughter Isabella starting in September.

Ginny walked in and saw her husband holding the letter.

"I see that we got one too then. Lavender just flooed and told me about it. I wonder who will be there?" Ginny said as she sat down on the sofa opposite. Harry snapped out of his daze.

"I don't know gin but I know that Luna and Neville will be there and so will Ron and lavender. Seamus and his son Finn will most likely be going with parvati. I think it's a good idea we attend. Albus could meet some of his other classmates. We will also be able to meet james's girlfriend and her parents since apparently her little brother is starting in September "

Ginny nodded. "well we better reply then don't we? Albus what do you think of seeing your new school and meeting some of your classmates?"

Albus looked up at his parents. The green orbs shining. He nodded.

()()()()()()

"honey im home" draco called as took his coat off and hung it up on one of the many pegs.

"daddy you're home!" called Mirana as she into the hall in fairy costume. Icarebeth closely in a princess suit followed and both of the little girls flung themselves into their fathers arms.

"hello my little princesses how was your day?"

"It was really good!" replied Iracebeth. " we played dress up with mummy and then watched fi ...f...f"

"films?" draco asked. His little girl nodded her head.

"yea we watched Aladdin and cinderelly!"iracebeth said determined

"daddy" it was Mirana this time and she tugged his suit trousers. " daddy can i show you my princess house and painting? I have a present for you too."

"alright then girls well let daddy put his bag down and then i will come and see my two little princesses and their castle."

The two three year olds nodded and ran off giggling. Draco smiled and sighed as he took his scarf off and put his bag and keys down.

" hey dad how was your day?" it was scorpius and he walked down the stairs in some grey sweats and blue t shirt. He was the image of his father.

"long and rough son. Where's your mother?"

"oh she's feeding melody who started to kick up a fuss she'll be down in a minute."

"ok then. How was your day?" draco replied.

"not too bad. leon came over and we practised a little quidditch. However it was then dress up time for the girls and i think Mirana has a little crush on zabini."

Draco chuckled at this.

"who doesn't scorpius. He is just like his father and has his mother, pansy's cunningness. He could get any girl whether she is 3 or 15 to fall over him. "

" yea well i said i would help mum with the dinner so i better get going before she comes down"

"yes go on and ive got to go and see two little princesses" draco replied as he could spot two little heads pop away around the corner and some giggling to be heard.

Draco walked through to the den and was mess with a pink mess. The tv was playing Cinderella and there was a large tent made out of blankets and magic, looking like a replica of their house standing proud. There was the toy kitchen the little red table and chairs and lots of dolls, dressing up clothes, paper, pens, glitter and ribbons everywhere. In the middle of this were the two little girls playing house.

Draco walked over to the makeshift door and pessed the fabric door bell

"ding dong" he called.

"he's here he's here." declared iracebeth from inside and she opened up the flap. " hello who is it?"

Draco smiled "why its prince charming of course. Can i come in girls?"

Iracebeth nodded and dragged him inside and made him sit down on one of the little red chairs.

"daddy here's my present. It's a picture of all of us!" cried Mirana with a beaming smile, shoving the piece of paper in front of his face.

"wow mirry sweetheart. It's beautiful. I love it."

"see look" mirana replied adn pointed her little finger at the figures. "there's you and there's mummy holding melody. Melody is crying because she cries a lot and mummy gives her a lot of cuddles."

"oh really does she now?"

"yea and daddy can you tell melody to stop crying in the night because i want to get some sleep and i have tried but she won't listen to me. " the little girl pouted. The blonde curls falling over her face. She had a determined face that both him adn his wife had shared through many baby family photos.

"i'll try Mirana darling but melody is only a baby and so needs to be held in the middle of the night. Mummy and daddy had to do it with both you girls when you were babies." Draco replied. Mirana nodded and then smiled.

"ok then daddy. " she then turned back to the picture. "and daddy that scor, and there's Hayley, there's tarrent and then there is me and Iracy dressed as princesses! And we are in front of our castle. You're the king and mummy's the queen and we are all princes adn princesses."

"and I'm cinderelly daddy" called Iracebeth bringing him over a plastic cup "here's your tea daddy just like mummy does it. "

"thank you darling."

Draco played with his two girls for hours as they fed him all of their plastic toy food from their kitchen. He had to slay a couple of dragons and then they finally took the tent down after dinner and snuggled up with one either side of them as they watched a Disney film.

Draco's wife also joined them adn smiled at the picture adn so got the camera out. Draco was wearing a crown and a badge with a sword. She then also snuggled down with melody in her arms in the armchair soflty singing. Tarrent , Scorpius and Hayley also sat on the other sofa or on the floor. Hayley was reading a book and had her mother's thoughtful expression on her face. Tarrent was texting on his mobile phone and scorpius was half asleep.

Draco sighed. They had received the note from McGonagall today about the picnic and he wondered whether they would go. Of course it was good for Tarrant to meet some of his new classmates that he didn't already know but he and his wife had kept their noses well out of public life for years. The only news they heard from Hogwarts was through scorpius and Hayley in their letters otherwise they had a pretty muggle life. After the war they didn't want much to do with the wizarding world, but also his wife's preganacy with scorpius wasn't helpful since they knew that there would have been scandal. However draco was becoming the master of potions this year and so would have to attend whether the rest of his family did or not.

Draco cleared his mind and kissed the foreheads of his girls, picked them up in each arm and carried them up to bed as they had fallen asleep.

**(please review and tell me what you think?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Reunions chap 2

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter how lovely it is to see you again!" called McGonagall. "And you must be Albus. Well it is a pleasure to finally meet you!" she said as she looked at the black haired boy. Albus looked up and smiled

"Hi" he shook her hand and looked quizzically up at his future headmistress.

"Hello there professor it's lovely to see you again as well as the Hogwarts. Look harry we haven't been here since they repaired it. So much must have changed!" Ginny exclaimed. Her arm firmly linked with harry's

"I assure you Mrs. Potter that not much has changed. I still have a potter in the school, being best friends with a weasley creating havoc. I just don't have a granger,"

"Well I don't think anyone could be Hermione again. I'm pleased that there is still all of the mischief. Let's just hope it isn't for the reason I did it." Harry replied

"I second that harry."

"Yes well please come through and meet all of Albus's and James professors as well as other parents and their children. I hope you have a lovely time."

"Thank you very much professor"

The family walked through the gates and they could see a large marquee set up near the lake. As they approached it they were soon bombarded.

"Uncle HARRY! AUNT GINNY!" called the little ginger boy who quickly ran from Ron and lavender.

"Hey Hugo. How are you?"

"I'm good. Have you been inside yet? The school is huge and there are moving staircases and I walked through a ghost!"

"No we haven't yet but I'm sure Albus would love you to show him around. " Ginny replied

Albus nodded and ran after Hugo with lily following closely behind. James stalked off to find his girlfriend.

"Harry my man how are you? Treating my sister well?" Ron's voice boomed

"And why wouldn't he be treating me well Ron?" Ginny replied smiling evilly. Lavender and harry laughed. They started to talk until the girls decided to get some punch.

"Hey harry have you seen malfoy around? Supposedly he has a son starting this year and that he already has a daughter at the school. I hope we don't see the ferret, I'll still want to smash his face in."

"Really Ron he can't be that bad. I know that the weasleys and the malfoys have never really gotten on but apparently he's changed and his children probably aren't stuck up snobs like he was told to be. I saw him one Christmas eve shopping and he looked a changed man with his two daughters"

Ron grunted in disapproval.

"Hey dad" called James. Harry and Ron both turned around to see James and a girl walking towards him.

"Well here goes nothing. I'm about to meet the girlfriend"

"Harsh man harsh. Good luck. She looks pretty though. She kind of reminds me of someone" Ron said as he patted harry's back.

"Hey James who have you got here?"

"This dad is my girlfriend Hayley. Her brother Tarrant is starting with Albus in September."James said excitedly. Harry looked at his son's sweetheart. She was a stunning girl. She had porcelain skin with dark blonde curly hair. It was her eyes though that struck harry. They were a chocolate brown with chestnut swirls. He had only ever seen those eyes before in Hermione. Hayley was wearing jeans with a blue and white pin striped shirt and a white tank top underneath.

"Hello there Hayley I'm harry, James' father"

"Hello there"

"Well son you seem to have made quite a catch!" harry said with Ron agreeing. The girls returned with punch and Hayley immediately won over Ginny by mentioning quidditch and how she was a fan of the hollyhead harpies. She also was in Gryffindor, a chaser on the quidditch team and loved shopping which ticked all the boxes.

"What do you think of her dad?" James whispered.

"I think she's lovely James. What's her last name?"

"It's..."

Suddenly Albus, Hugo and a couple of other boys returned with a blaise zabini and Draco malfoy following.

" hey dad I just saw the giant squid in the lake and it was huge and then Tarrant here nearly ran into the whomping willow but Liam and I stopped him and we then met Liam's and Tarrant's dads. They are going to show us the quidditch pitch!" Albus exclaimed quickly.

When blaise and Draco caught up with the boys they stopped.

"Sorry potter but we're just trying to catch up with Liam and tarrent as well as your son and weasley's if they want to take them to the quidditch pitch. We wanted to ask though since we didn't know what was going on" blaise said a little out of breath. Draco however looked calm and collected.

"Dad what are you doing here? Have you finished talking to the parents about your new potions position?" Hayley asked. Draco suddenly turned to see his daughter holding hands with James potter but decided to not mention anything.

"um no darling I haven't but since scorpius had the girls for a little while I thought I would show Tarrant and Leon and any other boy or girl the quidditch pitch. "

"James you never told me your girlfriend was a malfoy" harry said coldly. Lavender spit out her punch in shock and Ron's face went red. James shocked and Ginny quickly shooed away the children.

"Is that a problem potter? Is my daughter not good enough for your son? Shouldn't I really be asking the question of why my daughter is going out with golden boys spawn?"

"Dad seriously!" Hayley said fiercely.

"Don't worry darling I wouldn't ask that because I'm sure James is a good fellow I just can't believe that his father has the audacity to even ask or think such a thing."

"Sir I don't know what has happened between you and my father but I want to be with Hayley and I promise to treat her right" James said worried looking between his father and the blonde haired man.

"Good I wouldn't expect anything less"

"Fuck off malfoy you aren't welcome here" snorted Ron

"well Mr. weasley I think I am since ill be teaching Hugo in September potions and anything that concerns my family concerns me so why don't you fuck off."

"Why you stupid bloody fucking ferret I will never have any child of mine be taught by a deatheater."

"I never took the dark mark and it was my father who followed that man not me" Draco spat. He was furious. Ron was as red as a tomato, with tensions raised wands could be drawn at any moment.

"That's what you say. You must have imperioed that wife of yours to get that many kids or was it one of those slytherin sluts that you hung out with. Maybe Parkinson."

"Oi that's my wife you're talking about weasley" growled blaise as he drew his wand. Ron drew his and pointed it at Draco.

"But then where is this wife of yours? I don't see her. Which whore did you torture and imperio to create your children ferret?"

" Me Ronald billius weasley. I'm the whore that Draco here supposedly imperioed and knocked up, during a deatheater ritual! "Said a menacing voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Reunions chap 3

Everyone turned around and harry and Ron had their mouths open gaping.

"You two need to stop gaping like fish, I don't know what you're staring that" she snapped. The woman walked forward. She was wearing a black round necked sleeveless dress with black Christian louboutin shoes. She wore a black hat which covered her eyes and the beige/gold ribbon around it floated down her shoulders. She had black diamond studded earrings and black sunglasses. She was the image of holly golighty from breakfast at tiffany's. However this "holly" had a large old fashioned black pram next to her.

"Who the hell are you?" Ron shouted. Some of the other parents were looking over now at the three families and pansy, Scorpius and siblings started to walk over to the argument where two thirds of the golden trio and two ex deatheater were arguing.

"Ah darling I thought that you would be longer." Draco said

"No I just picked up melody. My mother didn't have a lot to say and I decided to meet Tarrant's friends and professors. Have a chat with McGonagall and catch up" the woman replied as she walked forward to her husband.

"Blaise darling how are you?" she called kissing his cheek.

"I'm good. We were wondering when you would show up and steal the show. Let me go and see my little god daughter melody. Isn't she the sweetest little girl you have ever seen!" he cooed at the little baby in the pram.

"Ah you know me blaise I just love a show" she replied sweetly and then turned to harry and Ron.

"Now what is going on here?"

"Who are you?" Ron said again. His face red as he didn't like being ignored although his mouth now was not like a fish

"Oh I thought you already knew. I'm apparently the whore that Draco apparently imperioed and knocked up. But then that is according to you, the man who could never get over his ego and prejudices." She snapped back

Ron lifted his wand again.

"Don't you dare point that thing at my wife weasley otherwise you will have more than one person you will be answering to and you will see the inside of st mungos for a long time. " Draco snarled.

"Mummy mummy your here!" called Iracebeth as she jumped into her mother's arms.

"Mummy who's this? Why is he pointing that wand at you? isn't it bad to point things at people?"

"Yes it is Iracy darling but his man here is doing it because he doesn't recognise me and is a little bit angry"

"Is he angry at you mummy?"

"Kind of sweetie but it's nothing for you to worry about."

"Ok. Mummy?"

"Yes"

"I went into the library and it was huge and there were so many books and I found the desk you used to work at as it had your and daddy's name carved into it just like you said and I sat there and was you studying. Scorpius had to play daddy and mirry was your friend who you talking about who had red hair like Ariel in the little mermaid and Leon played uncle blaise. It was funny." The little girl giggled and turned around. Ginny gasped.

"Hermione?"

Iracebeth and the woman turned to the redhead.

"She looks just like mione harry look. The little girl is the splitting image I swear."

Draco grumbled a low chuckle.

"Mummy who are these people?" Iracebeth replied her eyebrows furrowed and she was biting her lip. Her brown curly hair tangled and she crossed her arms in her little white sailor style dress.

The woman took of her hat and handed it to Draco leaving her with her chiffon and sunglasses. She then shifted her daughter onto her hip.

"Well sweetheart, these are some of mamma's old school friends. Their children are starting the same year as Tarrant." The little girl nodded. She then pointed to harry. "This sweetie is Mr harry potter. He used to be mummy's friends and we used to get up to loads of mischief as you know all of those stories mummy used to tell Tarrant and scorpius of mummy going on adventures?" the little nodded "well that who I used to go on them with. His son James is Hayley's boyfriend. And this is his wife Ginny. Ginny is James's mummy. She used to be called Ginny weasley and she used to be mummy's best friend as they used to be in the same house. "

"Griffindooorrrr. The red one which I want to be in?" the woman nodded.

"Yes and we used to share a dorm. I also used to share a dorm with this lady here. Her name is lavender weasley but she used to be called lavender brown. Lavender and I didn't get on that much but we were friendly. "

"Did she change her last name because she got married like you did to daddy?" Iracebeth asked

Her mother nodded.

"Is that why Grandma Jean is not a malfoy and is a granger?"

"Yes"

"Was your last name granger?"

"Yes it was sweetie"

"Harmony granger. Mummy that sounds strange. I like harmony malfoy instead."

"So do I" Draco replied

"We know you do" Hermione replied looking down at her daughter and smiling. Hermione then pointed to Ron.

"And this Iracebeth the man who was pointing his wand at me is Ronald weasley. He used to be my friend to and has a short temper which is why he's a little annoyed with mummy. He's married to lavender and Ginny is his sister."

"That's cool so they are all brothers and sisters"

"Sort of"

"Ok then mummy if you say so but do you mind if I do something quickly"

"What's that sweetie?" Hermione replied. Iracebeth then turned to the shocked Ron and slapped him. Draco started to laugh and so did Hermione.

"That's for being naughty to my mummy and daddy and pointing at her. We don't point!" she said determined and pouted turning back to her mother.

"There you go mummy. Can I get down now I want to read my book" Hermione put her daughter down.

"Iracebeth what did I tell you we don't hit people."

"I know but I was only telling him off and he was being mean to you and daddy and uncle blaise. He was shouting at you which are why I came over."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and quickly pushed her along

"Go and see your brother and sisters and tell them that everything is fine."

"Ok then mummy. Bye" she then waved to everyone and ran off. Hermione turned to see Draco on the floor wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"That's my girl" he chuckled while holding onto his sides.

"Yes I do wonder where she gets her spontaneous courage and arrogance from."

"Hey don't look at me love I'm not the one who was in Gryffindor you were. Anyway there had to be one child who was you. Scorpius is more like me and Iracebeth seems to be a clone of you."

Hermione then turned back to harry and the others. She could tell by their faces that they were shocked.

"Mione is it really you?" it was harry

She nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch with you all. I know I have a lot of explaining to do but I am willing to talk and hopefully you lot will forgive me."

"For what fornicating with the ferret. Fat chance. You are now more of a death eater than he is. "Ron spat. "You were a spy for them all along since you must have popped one out after the war."

Hermione sighed.

"ok Ron if that is how you feel then leave but it is your choice that I don't explain myself to you and just in case you didn't think I notice" she then hexed him and giant boils started to erupt on his face and he turned red. "I'm not a deatheater and how dare you imply that my husband was one. Draco is more the man than you ever will be. He was there for me when you never were. Kind decent and not full of bullshit of being harry's sidekick and getting fame." Hermione then flicked her wand again and Ron started to float up in the air and he slowly started to turn upside down.

"No herms please don't do this"

"Oh so you don't want me to show to the school just how much of a man you really are. I see. I will tell you this Ronald weasley I have no idea how you were placed in Gryffindor since you are being positively a coward. I will tell you what happened to dear little Hermione granger and how she became Hermione Malfoy and you are going to listen. "She snarled. She looked dangerous and everyone could tell that she was angry even though she kept a calm face with her sunglasses covering her eyes and her voice was painfully calm and cold.

"Draco and I started a relationship in 5th year since he saved me in the department of mysteries for bellatrix's curses. He worked undercover for the order and he and I had to do certain missions behind everyone else's backs to help harry and you." her wand stroked Ron cheek. "Then the night before the final battle Draco apparated into my bedroom at grimauld place and I was there since that is where we decided to be before we headed out. He couldn't come to the door since you would have killed him even though he had done so much. That night of fear and passion led me to fall pregnant with Scorpius my son and we promised each other that we would try to survive at all costs as Draco had said he would make me mine. We both survived and Draco and I got married the next day in a small ceremony with my parents, his and McGonagall. No one ever knew and by the time I was showing I had distanced myself from you all since I knew that I wouldn't be accepted or understood and it broke my heart. Draco said that he would do anything for me and that I should tell you all. He would pay for the consequences but I refused and so there you go. 17 years later and I have six children. Two boys and four girls. I really only wanted 4 children but I had twins and little melody I'm afraid was a surprise after a lovely anniversary. There you are Ronald now you know that I wasn't imperioed and I'm not a whore. I'm a girl who fell in love,"

Hermione stood up and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let him down love he doesn't deserve your attention." He whispered and she slowly lowered him back onto the ground.

"I want to go home dray. I was stupid coming here. I thought they might have understood."

"Alright then love if you say so let's go round up the kids."

Harry, Ginny lavender and a blue Ron watched as Hermione and Draco walked and picked up each of their children and thanked McGonagall.

"I better go James, my mum seems pretty upset." Hayley said sadly "she was telling me how much she was looking forward to seeing you and meeting your parents again. I'll see you soon"

"Ok then hals." James replied and kissed her cheek.

"Oh Hayley" Ginny called as the teenage began to walk away

"Yes?"

"Tell your mother that I understand and forgive her. Tell her that I would love to have lunch or something with you and her. We can catch up"

"Sure. Goodbye Mrs. Potter" Hayley replied and ran off to her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Reunions chap 4

A couple of days later.

"You alright mia love? I've given the girls breakfast and occupied them. "Draco called as he slowly opened the door into her study. The light shown through and he could see her back facing the large bay window.

"I'm fine dray thank you" she mumbled and watched the girls play in the garden. She didn't look back once at her husband. Draco sighed and went up to wrap his arms around his waist. "Have you ever wondered what would have happened if we didn't have that night? If you hadn't saved me in 5th year?"

"No but if those things hadn't happened love then I don't know how I wouldn't have been able to show your just how much I love you" Draco replied and nibbled on her ear. "I wouldn't be able to hold you now. I wouldn't have been able to come home to see the most beautiful sexy woman on the planet and know that she was mine and then be met by my many children who have the best mother in the world." Hermione nodded and tried to hold back the tears. "Now darling if I have that entire why would I even think of such a notion hmm?"

Hermione turned around in his arms and kissed him. Circling her arms around his neck. Draco deepened the kiss, his tongue slowly asking for entrance. However they broke apart when they heard a cough.

"Uh mum there's the car at the door for you" Scorpius said looking a little red. Hermione looked over her husband's shoulder at her son.

"Alright scorpius darling bring them in please. I'll be one minute"

"Oh I only get a minute do I?" Draco teased smirking.

"Yes you do since I seem to have the tendency to get knocked up when you say "oh I only get a minute do I" I'll see to you later" Hermione replied trying to wriggle her way out of the embrace. Draco however just chuckled and held her tighter and captured her lips again

()()()()()()()()(

Ginny watched into the lobby of malfoy publications. She looked in awe as she watched the crowd bustle through the marble hallway. She slowly walked up to the desk.

"Hello there I'm wondering if you can help me, I'm looking for either a Mr. or Mrs. Draco malfoy."

"Ah yes Mr. Malfoy is not in his office at the moment but Mrs. Malfoy should be coming in soon. If you take the life up to the 21st floor."

"Thank you very much" Ginny replied sending a brilliant smile. She then got into the crowded lift. She felt nervous as the lift slowly started up.

She felt it judder and start up again as it scaled up and up. Evey time getting more nervous than before. When it finally came to a stop and the door she gasped. She gingerly walked through the doors into wizarding and muggle vogue.

"Hello vogue how I may help you?" called the clerk into the headsets. Ginny watched as many models walked around and racks of the most gorgeous clothes were being carried around.

"Yes how may I help you?" said the girl at the desk. Ginny turned around.

"Oh yes. I'm looking for Mrs Draco malfoy can you tell me where I may find her."

"Her office down there" pointing in down the corridor. A girl then walked past. "Oh Astoria can you show this lady here to Hermione's office and I've just had a call that she will be in an approximately 5 minutes."

"Ok then. Everybody get ready she's coming in 5!" called Astoria as she started to walk down the corridor. Ginny followed behind.

"So Ginny how is Harry and Ron?" asked Astoria

"Um fine thank you. Do I know you from somewhere? Sorry"

"Oh it's fine. I'm Astoria greengrass. Was in your year at Hogwarts, slytherin. "

"Oh your Daphne's sister."

Astoria nodded as she sat down at her desk. People were running through the corridors more getting things ready. Astoria herself was running around her desk gathering papers.

"Are you here to see Hermione or to apply for a position at mode?"

"Oh just here to see her."

"Ok then we'll wait here and I'll tell her that here."

"Ok then" Ginny replied and sat on the sofa.

"No I want the skirts from Calvin Klein then I want to see the pictures from the couture shoot. Also call Michael and ask him to bring me the latest Dior designs. I don't want to be kept waiting. "A voice could be heard down the corridor.

" Robert get me the dolce and gabanna on and tell them that I am moving the shoot up to 1 this afternoon not later and I want to hold a meeting over the September issue mock. I want to book to be collected from the flat and then the contact the Savoy for me to meet with Vera Wang and Vivienne for Tuesday. I'm having lunch with my husband and Hayley and the girls and so I want a car to pick me up at 12. "

Ginny watched as Hermione strode down the corridor was assistants following her. She was wearing a pink floral Vivienne Westwood strapless dress with a black studded belt. She had a black snakeskin handbag and was wearing black patent 7 inch heels. She had on her usual big sunglasses. She took off her black military coat and threw both that and her bag onto the desk opposite Astoria's.

"Good morning Hermione I've booked your appointments and here is your coffee. There is also Mrs Potter to see you."

"Thank you Astoria, send her in. That is all." Astoria nodded and crept back to her desk and nodded for Ginny to go through.

Ginny slowly walked into the massive office. It was modern and chic but also distinctly Hermione. Her desk though was near the back and so it looked like a mile to reach her. Windows covered all of one wall looking out half over muggle London and the other over diagon alley. There was a large bookcase on the wall by the door holding every vogue magazine published by Hermione and there were quite a few.

"Morning Ginny and how are you?"Hermione called from her desk. "Please take a seat. I won't be a moment. Is there anything I can get you, tea, and coffee?" Ginny shook her head.

Hermione scribbled some sticky notes and stuck them inside a large white book.

"Now Ginny what can I do for you? I'm guessing you are here to talk about the picnic"

"Yes well it kind of is. I wanted to apologize for Ron's behaviour and harry's towards you and malfoy. "Ginny gulped. She couldn't say Draco however much she tried she just couldn't at the moment. "I also wanted to catch up with you seeing as my son seems to be dating your daughter. "

Hermione took a sip from her steaming teas and smiled.

"Well Ginny darling there is no need for you to apologize, Ron needed to be told and he has never been able to overcome those prejudices of him and all he has wanted is fame and fortune. Why do you think I never "

Went out with him. I wouldn't have been able to put up with his bullshit 24 seven. I don't know how lavender copes to be honest."

"Yes we do wonder but they seem happy"

"Good, I'm pleased. Walk with me while I sort some things out I'm listening." Hermione got up and the duo started to walk down the corridor and into an art room where large billboards or vogue adverts and pages from the magazine where waiting for editing.

"Yes but I just wanted to tell you that I do understand and that you didn't have to shy away from us I would have understood. Of course it would have been a shock but we would have gotten over it. I think harry felt hurt that you didn't tell him. He's missed you so much. I've missed you so much. "

"I know Ginny but I was 17 at the time. I thought you would hate me for loving the "ferret" "Hermione then chuckled at the word ferret. " I was scared and so distanced myself gradually rather than just disappearing." Hermione replied peering down the magnifying glass at the models. She then turned off the white box. "Nigel this needs more work the teeth is a little off."

"Yes well I'm pleased to see you again. A Christmas card every year and birthday cards don't make up for all of the time you missed and you had six children I had no idea about. Now I will have to spoil them double for the next 17 years. !"

"Ginny. I know that there is a lot to catch up on and I'll explain all but there is no need to spoil my kids since I think that their father does enough. Shouldn't I be the one spoiling your kids anyway?" Hermione then took off again and Ginny was finding it hard to keep up with her old friend who was striding down in her heels. She noticed though that everyone moved out of her way.

"We wanted to make you lily's godmother but you were never there Harry was so upset."

"I'm sorry Ginny I wasn't there. Who is her godmother?"

"She doesn't have one we wanted to find you"

"Oh I see well thank you Ginny but you didn't have to do that"

"Yes I did because we promised each other that we would be a godmother to at least one of our children"

"Yes which is why your Iracebeth's godmother and harry is her godfather. That's why she goes on and on about my friend with hair like Ariel since you is some mystical being to her. "Hermione chuckled as she turned the corner and into another room filled with racks and racks of clothes.

"Iracebeth is the one that slapped Ron isn't she?"

Hermione nodded and started to look through the racks of clothes.

"Well its seems I've influenced her without even being present maybe I am a mystical powerful being" at this both ladies laughed.

"So tell my Ginny what has happened to you over the last 17 years or so" Hermione asked airily and then smirked

"Well you know not much." Ginny chuckled "I only became a quidditch star; married harry, had 3 kids and became a housewife. Harry still famous and the head of the auror department. James is dating your daughter, seeker on the Gryffindor team and totally takes after his father. Albus excited about starting school and lily well just loves to read and draw it seems. How about you?"

Hermione stopped at a dress and got it out, pursed her lips and threw it behind her. "Out last season" a girl quickly caught it. Ginny was amazed.

"Well, darling I married Draco, had Scorpius, and got a job at malfoy publications. Had Hayley, worked my way up in the company and started to write for the prophet. Had Tarrant and by that time was head of all fashion publications and editor in chief of both muggle and wizarding vogue. Had the girls and then had melody. Draco is partner with his father of the malfoy companies and owns malfoy publications, the law practice and school supply factories. He is starting the potions position at Hogwarts. Scorpius seeker of the slytherin team and head boy like his father, he also has a band which he is trying to get a deal with blaise's music business. Hayley is dating James, chaser on the Gryffindor team, just gotten gold at her ballroom finals and in true spirit both ace all of their classes. Tarrant is looking forward to starting school like Albus and skateboards and so is going to the championship in October and then in December will go to our chalet in France for the youth skiing championships. The girls are terrors but adorable as usual and melody the baby well what can I say."

"It seems you've lead a very busy life"

"Yes I think I have" Hermione said thoughtfully and moved onto the next rack

"How do you juggle such a career and six kids?"

"That I don't know Hun but I'm always there for my children. They are my weakness. Have you ever asked your mother that question?"

Ginny shook her head

"I learnt everything from her really but instead of the order I have my magazine to take care of." Hermione threw some more clothes off the rack. Suddenly her phone buzzed. "Hold on let me take this. Hello. Draco darling what is it...yes...no I know... Ginny's here now so I am a little busy...you're in my office but you weren't coming until 11:30... ok then well we will see you in a moment... yes ok then well let me finish this and I'll come...I love you too bye"

Hermione clasped her phone shut. "Sorry about that. It seems my husband is attention seeking today."

"Um Hermione the pictures are here from the colour block shoot." Mumbled an intern and showed the Mrs. Malfoy the photos. Hermione looked over them and furrowed her brow, biting her lip.

"Hmm well I like this one as the colour really does come out but this one is awful. I'm not having that one in my magazine at all. Come on Ginny let's go and see why Draco won't leave me alone today" Hermione then walked back to her office. Ginny was in the biggest daze but followed. The Hermione she used to know didn't know anything about fashion at all and here she was now commanding the fashion of Britain today. Ginny looked at her friend. Every time Draco was mentioned or her children she saw Hermione smile and act like her normal self. Whenever it came to work however she was almost aloof and distant. Ginny though couldn't believe though the most that she had never noticed that her old friend was head of witch vogue and the muggle version since she was a diehard reader. It never clicked with her that Hermione malfoy could have been Hermione granger any day. The woman who she had watched on the television watching some of the fashion shows or be interviewed was the same girl she had shared all of her girly secrets with.


	5. Chapter 5

Reunions chap 5

**(hey guys hope you like this chapter. its so close to christmas i dont know when i will next update but i will as soon as possible. please review. i do like to hear your thougths whether good or bad. i dont any characters except the malfoy children except scorpius i think)**

Hermione was always excited on the 1st of September. She was cooking breakfast and started to reminisce on all of the days when she would run down the stairs, stuff her face and then get everything to drive to kings cross station.

Today another one of her children was starting at Hogwarts. She looked around the kitchen. Up on the cabinets and walls was every picture each one of her children had drawn. There were certificates, photos. Against one wall by the table there were 6 lines scaling up the wall. Each was the height record of each of her precious babies and any other achievements that they wanted to record. It was corny she knew but everyone had decorated theirs how they wanted. Each line would automatically add achievements and ages. Almost like the black family tree she saw in the library at grimmauld place, however she believed that this was a more family friendly way to show her family and if they did want to know their family history they could always look at the family tree room at malfoy manor with lucius and narcissa.

Scorpius was just like his father and so his line looked like a giant green snake and it looked like in was slithering in the rainforest. Each event scrawled in silver writing.

Hayley's was blue and the line was a series of shells. Each event appearing to be a wave on the ocean she was creating.

Tarrant's line looked like a traffic jam of cars every a different colour. Their event scrawled on the roof in black marker. Mirana's was a line of fairy dust and at the top was the fairy waving her wand. Each event was written in a pretty pink. Icracebeth's was the complete opposite to her sister and did show how much she was like her mother. Her's was a stack of books in different colours including, pinks, blues, greens, and yellows. On each spine held a different event scrawled in gold. Melody's was the smallest line as it was to be expected and hers were silver musical notes with the small amount of events written in a deep purple.

Hermione boiled the kettle and got out four cups. She then also put on the coffee machine. Melody was gurgling in the corner as she lay on the blanket on the rug in the family area of the kitchen. She toys were hanging above her and so every couple of minutes Hermione could hear Mary had a little lamb.

Slap slap. The bacon sizzled in the frying pan as Hermione placed it on and she then placed 8 settings on the oak table. And moved the highchair next to her seat. The chairs were different shapes and sizes as she had picked up each from a different antique store. It was something out of the weasleys house when you went there for Sunday brunch. Hermione and Draco were determined to get that homely feel to their house rather than the cold interior that Draco had once resided in.

The radio was playing softly as background noise in the large country kitchen. Soon her quiet kitchen would be filled with her children and husband.

She went over to pick up melody

"Oh you're is mummy's little angel. You are. Yes you are." she cooed and melody giggled. Hermione then placed the baby on her hip and walked back over to the stove. She was only wearing her silk nightgown with stripy pj bottoms and a pink strappy top. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Now little darling. Do you want to help mummy cook breakfast?" Hermione cooed as she poured in pancake mixture into the other frying pan.

"Morning mum" called a sleepy Scorpius as he padded across the tiled floor in nothing but grey sweats, heading straight to the coffee.

"Morning darling. Did you have a good sleep?"

Scorpius nodded and yawned again. He then flopped on his seat nursing his steaming cup of dark liquid.

"Mum how can you get up so early"

"Well melody woke me, didn't you darling and so I decided to make breakfast. Also it's the first day back at school so I decided to wake up a little earlier. Now do you want pancakes and bacon or one of the two?"

"Both please. Is anyone else up yet?"

"Daddy is in the shower. "She cooed again at the baby putting a dollop of pancake mixture on the baby's nose. "Hayley is still asleep and the girls I have no idea but are probably awake and playing"

Suddenly a patter of steps could be heard down the stairs and lots of laughter.

"Here they come" groaned Scorpius who then took a long drag of his coffee.

"mornin' mummy!"

"mornin' mamma!"

"morning girls." Hermione replied as she flipped a pancake.

"woah mummy that's so cool how did you do that" called Iracebeth as she reached up to give her mother a kiss on her cheek. Mirianna did the same before they both sat down at the table opposite Scorpius.

Scorpius groaned again and yawned.

"Iracy I think scorpy tired. Mummy why is scorpy tired?"miranna asked innocently

"your brother is tired because he stays up to late" Hermione replied as she levitated two plates of stacked pancakes over to the girls who immediately smothered them with syrup and chocolate sauce. Hermione then gave scorpius his pancakes and bacon with scrambled eggs just as Tarrant and Hayley strode through the door and into their seats.

Suddenly the song mambo no. 5 came onto the radio which caused havoc in the kitchen. The girls immediately got up and started to dance while scorpius banged his head repeatedly on the table. Hermione danced around and twirled causing melody to laugh while she waved the spatula around. The pancake mix went flying everywhere as it was knocked off the side and so was the flour created a cloud. Hayley joined in singing and dancing which made a picture when Draco walked into the room. Tarrant was laughing at how because of the dancing, Hermione now had pancake mixture and flour all over herself and pancake mixture was dripping all over her face and down her top where melody had gotten her hairs in the flying mixture to plant large handprints on her mother's chest. Iracebeth and mirry were screaming that it was snow falling and were dancing and singing along. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him.

"morning kids"

"morning "they chorused while scorpius smiled weakly before burying himself into his coffee again. Draco then stepped over to his wife who had mixture dripping down and into her cleavage. His mouth was watering and he wanted to have her then and there but resisted. Instead he planted and sound kiss on her and wiped some of the mixture off her face and eat it.

"pancakes I see" he chuckled.

"yes would you like some?" Hermione teased knowing full well that half of the mixture was on herself. she could hear Tarrant make a throwing up sound and Hayley giggle at his face while jeering "get a room". Hermione quickly cleaned up the mess with a wave of her wand.

"Hayley darling if we got a room there would most likely be another malfoy" Draco replied before kissing her wife again. This time is was Iracebeth and mirry who shouted ew in their girly voices before stuffing their faces with pancakes again.

Hermione and Draco laughed as they pulled apart and Draco sat down to tuck into the bacon and eggs that Hermione had given him.

"big day today guys." Draco said "Mirry can you pass me the daddy's sauce please?" the little girl passed her father the bottle of brown sauce.

"daddy what's special about today?"

"thank you sweetheart. Today is important because it is the first day back at school and Tarrent's first day. It is also today that you, mummy, Iracy and melody can see your new bedrooms in the rooms you will stay in while daddy is teaching."

"really daddy? Are they big?"

"yea and are they close to the libr...lib..." Iracebeth asked curiously stabbing her stack with her fork

"library honey?" Hermione asked

"yea" replied Iracebeth stuffing in another mouthful.

"eat with your mouth closed darling. No one wants to see your food being churned up"

"sorry mummy"

"yea mirry the rooms are very big I think. They will have to be big enough to fit in you two girls, mummy, daddy and melody. "

"why isn't Tarrant, Hayley and scorpy going to sleep with us?"

"they will sleep in their house dormitories sweetie. We will be able to see them everyday don't worry"

"ok then daddy if you say so." Answered Mirry turning back to her breakfast.

* * *

"hurry up boys otherwise we will be late" called Ginny as she quickly got lily out of the car. James and Albus scrambled out of the Mercedes and helped their father put the bags onto the trolley.

They arrived on platform 9 and 3 quarters with plenty of time to spare but after second year harry wasn't going to take any chances.

"Hermione you're here" called Ginny. Harry turned around to see the family come out of the smoke. Hermione again was doled up to the nines holding an impeccably dressed little girl who had slapped Ron about 5 days ago. This time Hermione was wearing a high black pencil skirt with a bright red shirt with was open showing some of her cleavage. She then had bright red seven inch heels which brought her up to the same height as her husband. She then had those big sunglasses on again. Her hair was down this time and he could see how her original bush was now curls. She looked gorgeous with her deep red lipstick and curves that he had never even noticed since she had always hidden them under the Hogwarts robes. He could see that malfoy treated her right. Harry then remembered Ginny telling him about her meeting with the new Mrs. malfoy in the offices of vogue and realised how she must be dressed to keep up public appearances and to go to the office afterwards. Draco was pushing was a black pram while having a blonde little girl on his shoulders. He looked smart in his green ted baker t shirt and jeans.

He watched as Hermione hugged Ginny.

"hey Ginny. It's so good to see you again. Girls what do you say?"

"hello Mrs. potter"

"good girls"

"oh girlies you don't need to call me Mrs. potter aunty Ginny will do"

"ok then aunty Ginny" called Iracebeth. Hermione smiled.

"hello there Ginny" Draco said, not smirking, not drawling. "I would call you the weaselette for old time sakes but you are a weasley anymore and I don't want to get hit but my wife or cursed by potter here."

"ah malfoy you old ferret I don't mind. I almost accept it."

Draco smiled and they both chuckled.

"hello harry" harry turned to Hermione. she was smiling at him. "well I know I got off to a rocky start but you could at least say hi and smile I wasn't expecting a hug"

Harry didn't know what to do and so did whatever came to his head. He hugged her. she hugged him back.

"really harry that wasn't so hard was it. I'm still the same girl though probably a bit plumper after having six kids and I do now have a little bit of fashion sense. "

"love you've always had fashion sense and you are not plump. You have gorgeous curves" Draco replied. Hermione flipped him off. He just chuckled.

"I'll deal with you later Mr. malfoy. Now stop with the bloody sexual banter we are in a public place"

"oh baby you know how much you love it." Draco replied smirking kissing her cheek making her smile. "it makes your skin crawl"

"not now Draco I mean it."

Draco smirked and stopped.

"I'm going to see where the luggage carts are. Do you want to come potter?" Draco said. Harry nodded and followed leaving the girls and the children. The potter and the malfoy children were chatting away about their summers and school, getting on splendidly

"see you and Draco are supporting your houses" Ginny said

"yes well he's the new head of slytherin so he decided to wear green and I just threw this on. Didn't know that it was our house colours until we got into the car. "she chuckled. "oh well there will always be the house rivalry in the malfoy household I think. Draco and I always have a competition about what house each one will be in when they join. I knew that scorpius would be a snake. That was obvious. Hayley is Gryffindor which made us even and I already have a guess that Iracy will be in Gryffindor but mirry I'm not sure. Tarrant could be in any to be honest. "

"yes well you will have to see. At least you even at the moment. "Ginny replied suddenly lavender and Hugo came up

"hey Ginny big day isn't it. Ron's just coming he told me to come and find you" lavender said out of breath. Hermione looked down and noticed that Hugo had joined the group of children. He looked so much like Ronald.

"oh lavender it is isn't it. It doesn't feel the same not having them at home. "

"yes I think I will feel awful when little Hugo isn't around. Oh Hermione you're here"

Hermione looked up and raised a solitary eyebrow. "hello lavender and yes I am here. I'm seeing three of mine off. "she replied silkily. Lavender almost flinched, but stood her ground. Ron came up behind his wife.

"what are you doing here? here to see your precious deatheater off and the devil spawn" he spat. Hermione looked at Ron and took off her glasses. Ginny turned around and hit him.

"Ron how dare you say such a thing!"

Hermione twirled her glasses raising her eyebrow again. She was furious inside but wasn't going to get some Ron weasley get to her.

"Ginny calm down, I've had my say to Ron and will easily repeat last time's performance and make it worse if he wishes." Hermione said evilly. Ron glared at her turning red. Hermione just smirked back. Draco was rubbing off on her after 17 years. In that moment Draco, harry and now blaise and pansy with their two sons returned.

"oh god not again. Seriously weasley can you stop harassing my wife. some might say you would want to get into her pants. We all knew that you wanted to in Hogwarts." Draco said. Blaise and pansy laughed while harry tried not to snigger. He had started to see why Hermione loved Draco and that neither he nor zabini were bad at all. Ginny tried to hold back the snigger at Draco's humorous remark while Ron went even redder.

"Shut it ferret. You have no right to say that and this isn't any of your business anyway deatheater"

"seriously dude, ferret? Really? I thought you would have been able to come up with a more imaginative nickname. My wife has and she called me ferret the most. I think ferret has only been said when she screams my name." He wriggled his eyebrows giving Ron the full picture of Hermione screaming Draco's name and ferret as he made her cum. "especially when I attack her against and we do it against the wall" Hermione now turned around furious. Blaise and pansy were now crying with laughter while Ginny was sniggering but also cringing at the mental picture. Ron looked like his was about to puke at the image in his head.

"Draco lucius malfoy what are you talking about? When have I ever said that? You'll be next. Remember third year. think of that but worse. " Hermione screeched. "also why are you even talking about our bloody sex life to him? the man who calls you a deatheater. I will castrate you and you will never see them again" she pointed at his trousers with his wand. He just laughed

"because love you know you love me and I know that you just melt when I talk dirty to you." he kissed her and then looked up at Ron "now seriously you need to get over your problem. I don't know what is wrong with you"

The arguing continued and none of the adults noticed that Hugo weasley had picked up an object. He tried to get people's attention but no one was listening to him so pouted and sat down on his luggage. It was a pretty little thing and he could see a vial with some sand inside. He twisted it and watched as his parents and the people who were arguing with him as well as their children and himself warp in the darkness.

"Hermione love are you alright?"

"yes Draco I'm fine. What happened? Where are the kids?"

"don't worry they are all here. all six accounted for." Draco replied helping his wife up. Hermione then rushed over to her children to check for any harm while Draco looked at their surroundings. He could see the potter family, the zabini and Ron and his spawn as he believed laying on the floor. Harry was starting to get up. They seemed to be in a corridor which looked familiar.

"malfoy do you know what happened? Where are we?" potter asked. Draco turned to the dark haired man.

"not sure familiar though."

"you must have had something to do with this malfoy. WHERE THE HELL ARE WE! WE'RE IS THE FUCKING TRAIN?"

"how should I know weasel I didn't do anything!" Draco retorted. Harry, Ginny and Hermione helped the others up and checked them.

"fuck off malfoy you must know. You had to do this. Trying to lure my family and harry's into some trap. We know that you were one of Voldermort right hand men whatever she says." He pointed his wand at Hermione

Draco who was furious wanted to punch his face in. She started to walk up wand drawn. Blaise and harry nodded to each other and restrained both Ron and Draco. Hermione then stepped front of Draco and placed her hands either side of his head.

"come back to me, come back, come back to me Draco. Don't take any notice of him. he's not worth it. I'm here with your six children and we want you to come over." Draco fell limp and hugged Hermione taking in her scent.

"ha see I was right. He's weak anyway. Has to run back to his precious little imperioed wife. "Ron snorted. Hermione turned around and punched Ron right in the face.

"how dare you Ronald billus weasley! I thought you already learnt your lesson but I was wrong. Draco is my husband and I love him! I wasn't imperioed so just that into your thick skull. I have six children with him and yes guess what I've fucked him and I love fucking him, day in day out. You don't like that I don't want to fuck you all the time like I do with Draco. You hate it that Draco's words make me wet and gasping for it, begging for more. you hate it that I never did that for you You've always hated it that I broke up with you for him! well tough luck cause if this is your way of trying to win me back then you are wrong. You never had a chance in the first place but even if there was calling me an iperioed whore made you go straight down to zero. Also you are married to lavender and although I have never gotten on with her I actually feel sorry for her. so you can just fuck of Ron. You are full of fucking bullshit!"

"bloody hell" called a voice

"fuck" said chorused two others. The families turned around to see a 17 year old harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, pansy and blaise. They had heard every word of Hermione's speech.

**(merry christmas. please review. it would make my christmas!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Reunions chap 6

Hermione and Draco were walking along the corridors with their fellows prefects, harry, Ron, Ginny, blaise, pansy. They had decided to try and act civil however certain members such as Ron harry, Neville and Ginny didn't trust the slytherins at all and would frequently tell Hermione that she was mad for even considering trusting a snake. Hermione hadn't told them of her growing friendship with the blonde wizard and so ignored her friend's comments.

They were walking along the corridor, jeers flying when they heard a lot of shouting. Hermione and Draco quickly rounded the corner to see about four families with a lot of children. Some looked like seventh years but Hermione couldn't recognise any of them.

"How dare you Ronald billus weasley! I thought you already learnt your lesson but I was wrong. "

Hermione stood shocked and looked at the red haired man in front of her. He sure looked like Ron 17 years older. She then looked around her and could see an older Ginny, harry, blaise, possibly pansy, definitely Draco since he hadn't changed that much except he was a bit taller and a lot more mature. Also his hair wasn't slicked back. It was how he had it this year. Some hair falling over his eyes. She couldn't though place the woman shouting at the older Ron at all.

"Draco is my husband and I love him! I wasn't imperioed so just get that into your thick skull. I have six children with him and yes guess what I've fucked him and I love fucking him, day in day out. You don't like that I don't want to fuck you all the time like I do with Draco. You hate it that Draco's words make me wet and gasping for it, begging for more"

Draco smirked. Of course he would out better the weasley on the sex department. To him it was only natural. He was the slytherin sex god, according to the humours that circulated. He looked over at the blonde man. He looked the same as he did, a bit more toned and his face a bit older but he didn't look older than 30.

Draco was staring at the older woman in front of him. Had he just heard right. He had six kids with this woman. Mind you she does look fucking hot. Melt in your mouth goodness. The red shirt gaping open a little to show a little cleavage. He never thought he would ever like Gryffindor red but at this moment he didn't care. He was trying to think who it could be.

" . You hate it that I never did that for you you've always hated it that I broke up with you for him! Well tough luck cause if this is your way of trying to win me back then you are wrong. You never had a chance in the first place but even if there was calling me an iperioed whore made you go straight down to zero. Also you are married to lavender and although I have never gotten on with her I actually feel sorry for her. So you can just fuck of Ron. You are full of fucking bullshit!" the woman shouted.

By this time harry, Ron, Ginny, blaise and pansy had caught up with them and they immediately noticed their older selves in front of them. It was only the woman with the red shirt that they couldn't place.

"Bloody hell" said Ron looking at the sight before him.

Hermione then noticed something that made the blood drain from her face. On one of the woman's fingers was a gold ring where the ruby and two diamonds sparkled from it. It had been a present from her father and was the only one in the world as it was made for her. The woman was wearing her ring. Hermione looked up at the woman. She looked at the woman now and Hermione could see herself staring back. Those same brown orbs, same smile, same colour hair. It seemed that Draco also noticed the ring.

"Fuck" they chorused. The woman stopped and looked at the group of teenagers. She gasped. Draco then spotted them as well as the others.

"Shite" was the one word that harry muttered earning him a smack from Ginny,

"Mummy what's going on?" lily asked tugging onto Ginny's arm. Ginny opened her mouth to answer and then closed it looking at the teenagers and then at harry and then the other families.

"Um sweetie mummy has no clue" Ginny replied quietly. Blaise sighed.

"Seems we should take this into our own hands. Pansy, Leon, Liam" blaise said as he walked up to the teenagers.

"Hello there I'm blaise Zabini. This is my wife pansy and two sons Leon and Liam. Boys say hello to your parent's 17 year old selves."

The boys mumbled hello and shook teenage blaise and pansy's hands. "Now we are all a little confused but I thought we should get that awkwardness out of the way. "Blaise said smiling. The two teenagers nodded still a little shocked. They then looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"Don't worry we don't expect you to suddenly shag each other since you've seen us. Now let me also introduce you guys to the future Mr. and Mrs. harry potter and their children James, Albus and lily. "Blaise pointed to harry and Ginny who smiled weakly and waved. Blaise then pointed to Ron.

"That is the future Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with their son Hugo." Lavender smiled and walked over to shake all of the teenager's hands with Hugo tottering behind still holding the cause of all of this mess. Ron didn't move and instead glared at the older Hermione who glared back.

"And this" said pansy looking worried between teenage Hermione and Draco "is the future Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy with their six children. Scorpius, Hayley, Tarrant, mirianna, Iracebeth and little melody.

Draco smiled and walked over picking up mirianna, with Hayley, Scorpius and Tarrant.

"Hello there. " Draco said as he shook everyone's hands. When he got to the teenage Hermione's however he kissed it. The teenage Hermione blushed. "Go and meet everyone guys we don't bite I promise. Well I do but that's only with her" he then pointed back to the older Hermione who was smirking. He chuckled. The teenagers started to walk up to their older counterparts. Draco stopped his younger self who was gaping at his older future wife.

"Dude as much as she looks's smoking hot now. She looks exactly the same when she is seventeen. You just have to win her heart. Those robes hide everything. "The younger Draco nodded but still went over to the older Hermione.

"Hello there me... Hermione. Just call me mia" the older Hermione said a little curious but she was smiling, a complete change from her anger earlier.

"Hello mia" the younger Hermione replied.

"I'm guessing you would like to know how we got here and to meet your many children."

The two teenagers nodded. Mia smiled and picked up a baby from the pram.

"This is your youngest daughter melody. She's 5 months. Still a rascal and likes to still wake up mummy for a midnight cuddle. Melody say hello to mummy and daddy when they were younger." The baby gurgled and tried to grab Draco's nose.

"Yes beware of that if you ever get close to her. She likes your nose." Hermione said as a matter of factly as she pulled the baby away from the boy's nose.

"Melody daddy doesn't want you to tug at his nose. Now your oldest son is Scorpius. He pretty much is you Draco and looks the same at 17. Hayley is 16 and is the girl with the blonde curly hair. She's going out with harry's and Ginny's son James. Tarrant was supposed to start Hogwarts today and is that little boy over there. "

Suddenly Draco came up two little girls one on either shoulder.

"Daddy put me down" giggled Iracebeth while mirianna was squirming. "Mummy make daddy put us down. He's tickling me and says that he's going to take us to the tickle monster for him to eat us!"

"Don't worry Iracy honey daddy wouldn't do such a thing because he knows that if he did he wouldn't get any hugs from mummy anymore and mummy would be upset. The older Draco pouted and did puppy dog eyes. Mia giggled and Draco sneaked in a quick kiss before placing his two daughters on the ground. The elder Hermione then turned around.

"And these are your darling twin 3 year old daughters who create all of the mischief. Iracebeth and mirianna. Girls say hello"

"Hi mummy"

"Hi daddy" both girls then hugged the 17 year olds. They seemed to have caught on fast that it was their parent's younger selves.

()()()(

"Mum look at what I found. When you turn it we all ended up here" Hugo said finally showing his mother his find. Lavender gasped.

"Oh Hugo tell me you didn't..." staring at the time turner. Hugo nodded and then looked at his mother's pained expression. "Mum what's wrong?"

"What's happened lav?" asked Ginny walking over with her younger self and lily.

"Hugo got hold of a time turner that's why we are all here. "

Ginny paled. However she then walked up to Ron and slapped him.

"That's for blaming Draco for this when it was your own bloody son who got us here with that time turner!"

Hermione and Draco turned shocked. It was Hugo. The boy who hated to be ignored, who was always given what he wanted. Harry thought he was like Dudley but wouldn't say anything to his brother in law.

"What! That's absurd Ginny. That deatheater caused this mess. He may have given the time turner to my son. Hugo has nothing to do with this."

"Look if it was your son then it was your son weasley. Don't shift the blame onto me when you don't know me and don't know what your son is capable of since you were being stupid and arguing with my wife. "Draco drawled. Walking up to the redhead. His younger self following behind.

The two hermoines, pansys and their children had gone to Dumbledore to explain the situation.

"Your son I'm afraid to say isn't perfect as you think he is. None of my children are and I accept that. Every child makes a mistake. Just don't blame it on somebody who had nothing to do with it to make you look like a victim." Draco said coldly

"And why would I do that malfoy when it's true" harry walked up and stood between the pair.

"Enough!" harry shouted causing everyone to jump a little. "I'm tired of this constant arguing. Now we are stuck here because Hugo flipped a time turner and that's it. Draco did not give it to him and is not a deatheater Ron so get over it please. You are giving me a headache shouting at everyone. Get a life mate."

"Your one of them harry. They've drawn you in through my sister. I can't believe you would fall for it"

"Ron you have issues and need to get over them. That's enough"

Draco walked away down the corridor with blaise with teenagers following behind. Ron was livid and went over to the wall were he punched it causing it to crack. Lavender was scared at her husband's anger while Hugo looked at everyone positively confused.

()()()()()(

" so you see professor sir, we have somehow travelled back in time and we were wondering if we could stay here for a little while we find a way to return back to our time"

"I see well Mrs. Malfoy this certainly is news. Congratulations by the way on your marriage and birth of children." Dumbledore said directing at the young miss granger and Miss Parkinson. They both muttered their thanks and blushed a little." I think we can arrange something. We have a set of rooms which can accommodate each family and the children who are at Hogwarts can continue their studies and so can reside in their house dormitories. These rooms though all share a common room and kitchen which I'm afraid I can't change."

"That's fine sir I think we will manage. We can keep those who don't get along apart. "Pansy said quickly. Hermione snorted a little.

"Good Mrs. Zabini. Also since you will be staying with us we will have to find some sort of cover for you. We have quite a few places open for different faculty positions. "

The women nodded.

"We need a potions position, defence against the dark arts, a quidditch coach, an assistant for professor Trelawney, there are some places too I expect."

"Oh thank you sir we would love to take you up on your offer. Some of us were going to start as professors today before all of this happened. "Pansy said excitedly.

"Well there you go then. I'm pleased that we are able to help." Dumbledore replied twinkling just as Minerva entered the office.

"Albus what is this important matter that you decided... Oh my!"

"Hello professor nice to see you again" called both pansy and Hermione and their children.

"Uh hello. Albus what's happened?"

"Well Minnie it seems that Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Zabini and their husbands and children as well as the potters and weasleys have travelled back in time."

McGonagall looked a little shocked but quickly composed herself and looked at the two older women.

"Well...uh hello then ladies. "She then looked at them again bite her lip but turned to Albus

"And what is to be done about this?"

"Well Mrs. Malfoy here..." Dumbledore replied pointing to Hermione "is going to try and come up with a solution to take them back and possibly a way for time travel to occur in the future without a time turner. Meanwhile they will stay in the guest suite we have on the 3rd floor. The families' children who are of age will attend classes as normal."

The old woman looked at the future self of her favourite pupil. How did she end up married to malfoy? She seemed happy and there were an abundance of children in the office implying that they were a happy healthy couple to say the least.

"I see well I will help where need be Albus you know that"

"Thank you Minnie it is much appreciated. "

"What time did you come from?"McGonagall asked curious

"Oh 2010 professor. It's a bit different from here."

"I see well I would love to hear about it. Lemon drop anyone?"Albus replied. The children immediately looked up as their eyes feasted on the yellow sweets. Albus twinkled as the twin girls gave him a large smile and took one each. Each saying a big thank you before placing them in their little mouths.

()()()()()()()(

Once the women had left the office they slowly made their way back knowing that some drama would have occurred.

"So what do you do in the future then" asked the young Hermione directing it at both pansy and her older self.

"Well I'm an event planner for all of the major companies including blaise's and Draco's" pansy replied "I've met a lot of people through that and I just love holding events it was just the perfect job for me."

The younger pansy nodded in approval. All of them then looked to Hermione.

"This might sound as a shock to you Hermione since I'm the editor in chief of muggle and wizard vogue as well as head of all woman publications in the malfoy publications. I've written an few books"

"Not to mention your column in the prophet mia"

"Yes and that. But it isn't my dream job I must say" The older woman looked at her younger self you had a look of almost shock on her face.

"So you're the Anna wintour of the future. Are you like Miranda priestly in the devil wears Prada?" Pansy squealed with excitement.

"That you will have to ask pansy since I don't know. I don't put up with shit if that's what you're talking about. However Mrs. Zabini here like to spread rumours around that I'm like Miranda because in her eyes I look so much cooler that way"

"But honey you do! Trust me I know!" pansy whined back. Hermione laughed.

"Alright then pans. "

"What is your dream job?"

"Hermione dear you know this. You want to sing. But I had Scorpius and I couldn't just leave him and I got to work from home. "The older Hermione the sniffled a bit and picked up Iracebeth "anyway you still sing all the time let me assure you. I drive the family nuts. Hayley sings though which I'm pleased about and Iracy likes to sing. Now girls I don't know what the others will say but if you would like to I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us in our homes. You can ask us questions etc and get to know um... well you know what i mean. Pansy is that alright with you?"

"Sure it is. I was about to ask myself. Ginny wouldn't mind and lavender wouldn't I don't think. The only person who might object is that weasley but then he's in a sulk already and calling you me Draco and blaise every foul name under the sun." Pansy replied happily.

"Why were you shouting at the older Ron?" Hermione asked. Mia looked at the 17 year old. Pink tinged her cheeks.

"Ah well you see. Ron, harry and Ginny didn't know that I was married to Draco until a couple of days ago really in our time and he still hasn't gotten over his prejudices. Let's just say nothing comes between me and my family."

"Two right. Hermione will do anything for her family and friends."


	7. Chapter 7

Reunions chap 7

**hey guys i hope you enjoys this chapter although it is short. will hope to have another one up as quickly as poss. please review!**

Later that day

Hermione, harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, pansy, blaise, Scorpius, Hayley and Leon stood outside a door. The held had a large crystal handle. Hermione looked at her friends and her and their children. The teenage Ron had also flipped that she was married to Draco in the future and harry seemed to except it. Ginny was ecstatic as usual since she had known that Hermione had once had a crush on the blonde.

She knocked on the door. Scorpius had tried earlier by turning the handle causing it to ask for a password which none of them knew. Everyone except Ron seemed to be getting on with their future children and Hermione could see that Hayley and James were made for each other.

The door suddenly opened. It was the older blaise

"Hey guys come on in. Let me warn you though that there was another argument over the rooms and so pansy and Hermione are rebelling against Ron and taking over the kitchen etc. They are trying to annoy him it seems which is fine by me since he's being a dick. "

The teenagers nodded as they filed into the large common room. It was cream with a massive fireplace to the left against the wall with two sets of stairs leading up to bedrooms beside it. There was also another two sets of stairs going up. A long table was situated on the right with benches and a highchair at one end for melody. Music was blaring out of a stereo on the sideboard. A couple of young children ran across the room playing and a lot of noise could be heard in the kitchen.

"They're here" called blaise. The older Ginny and harry came out.

"Hey guys come in sit down. Tell us about your day. And you kids can tell us what it's like to have lessons with your kids"

They sat down on the sofa. And started to talk when suddenly Ron stomped down the stairs. He looked over at the young teenagers and grunted heading towards the kitchen. He however stopped when he saw that blaise was in there and instead came to slump onto a child opposite his younger self.

"Hey do you mind if I change the song." Called blaise from the kitchen everyone agreed and with a wave of his wand, Blondie's one way or another came on.

"This is a good song" murmured harry to his older self.

"Hey guys sorry I'm not am I. I was just talking to Dumbledore about use of the library and labs. Where's mia?" Draco called as he came through the door.

"I'm here darling." Said Hermione seductively as she walked down the stairs in practically nothing. Both Draco's mouth fell open and the younger Hermione blushed. She hadn't realised that she would keep that piece of lingerie.

The older Hermione walked down the stairs in a bright red negligee which stopped just below her butt and you could see her cleavage. It emphasized every curve. However it was the green slytherin green lacy bra and panties that you could just see holding up some stockings that was the shocking part. Her arms were then covered just by her silk dressing gown.

Both Draco whistled low and the younger Hermione hit the teenager. Blaise then walked out of the kitchen.

"Ah why hello there gorgeous since your hubby isn't around and neither is my wife can I take you for a ride." He said jokingly. Then the older pansy walked out of her room dressed in basically the same except hers was black and silver.

"I don't think that will be necessary blaise honey."

"Yes thanks of the offer but I've got better fish to fry" Hermione said smirking and walked off over to her husband.

"YOU TWO CANT WALK AROUND LIKE BLOODY HOOKERS! Take that off NOW!" screeched Ron. Hermione and pansy looked at him and then at each other. They started to walk closer to him"

"Oh pansy little won won doesn't realise that we live here too and that if he gets rooms that he doesn't need then I'm afraid he will just have to make do with me parading around in my underwear."

Pansy nodded. "Poor little won won" she mocked.

Ron was red

"TAKE IT OFF NOW!"

"What like this?" Hermione said innocently before she took off the red nightdress and threw it onto the floor. "I mean you did say to take it off." Hermione was left wearing her slytherin green lacy bra and knickers and stocking suspenders which didn't cover much.

"Yes won won like this" pansy said and took of her silver nightdress to reveal her black underwear. The young Draco and blaise's eyes bulged and Scorpius groaned and looked away in disgust. Both Harry's and ginnys were shocked.

"What no just take it off now! There are children about."

"Now Ron we would settle this if I had the room and now you are just going to have to deal with us in our underwear since we have no room. And I must admit with that last remark it seems you want us to even take these off" Hermione said smirking knowing that she had won. Suddenly she felt cool hands around her waist as Draco hugged her

"You better put something on otherwise I will have to ravish you in front of all of these people love. You are making me loss control. You know what you wearing slytherin colours do to me" He whispered enticingly in her ear. "I thought that this underwear was only for me"

"Oh it is draco darling which is why I'm wearing it" Hermione said for them to hear. She then bent down to pick up the red nightdress she had discarded giving both Draco a view of her ass. It was met with low hisses from both boys. Hermione came back up with a smirk on her face.

"Enjoying the view?"

Both boys nodded.

"Good. Now you can help me in the kitchen" Hermione replied and dragged her husband into the kitchen.

"That's one way to annoy Ron" the younger Hermione said to pansy. The 17 year old nodded.

"Nice ass granger" the younger blaise said causing Hermione to blush. "Never knew you looked so good in green"

"Well zabini you know just got to please"

She could feel someone come up behind her on the sofa and his breath in her ear. "I am so making you do that more often."

Hermione giggled and looked up into Draco's lust filled eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Reunions chapter 8

**hey guys i'm so so so so sorry for the late udate. i've been so busy and i then had writers block and so it went into a vicious cycle. i hope you like this next installment. its the adorable chapter i think. please REVIEW!**

The dinner after the underwear fiasco seemed pleasant. All of the children were getting along and the adults younger selves decided to ask every question imaginable about their future life. The older Ron had sulked off to his "spare room" to eat his dinner in there. Young Hermione sat next to Draco and Iracebeth. Her older self and husband sat opposite. She was looking over her plate her brows furrowed, biting her lip.

She had married Draco the day after the final battle and she could feel the ring, the cool metal resting against her skin as it hung on the chain around her neck. They decided only to tell blaise and pansy that they were married since telling her friends would be a big mistake. She could feel Draco's hand clasp her own under the table.

"You alright?" he whispered. She nodded. She was trying to calculate when exactly she would have Scorpius. When she looked up she met her older self eyes looking at her.

"I'll tell you after dinner how about that" the older mia replied. The young girl nodded relieved. She took in what she would look like when she was older. The older Hermione was certainly stunning and she was happy that she would turn out to look better than pansy, lavender and Ginny. The three girls in school that every boy drooled over. But then she was married to the supposed sex god of the school without anyone knowing and he loved her.

Dinner passed relatively quickly after that and although lavender was trying to make her husband come out of his hole there was no success.

"Come girls time for beddybyebyes say goodnight to everyone" called the adult blonde as he picked up Mirana and Hermione

"Night night ". Iracebeth however was trying to hide underneath the table not wanting to miss any of the excitement. Mirana quickly followed he mother up the stairs while Draco was left to bring up the rear.

"Come on honey bear it's time for beddy bye byes."

"No I want to stay here with little mummy. " Iracy replied pouting clasping onto the younger Hermione's leg.

"No darling you can't right now. I'm sure little mummy will come and say goodnight and see you tomorrow but now we've got to get you into bed before you turn into a pumpkin!"

"AHHH I don't want to turn into a pumpkin" called Iracebeth as she came out under the table. Draco quickly picked her up before she could change her mind.

"Good because I don't want you too either. Right up us go!"

"Wait daddy you forgot to sing the song!" Iracebeth cried just as Draco went up on the first step.

"What song is that?" the younger blonde asked.

"Its _uppa- lu- be- laisy,_

_Uppa-lu-be-lu,_

_Uppa-lu-be laisy,_

_Uppa-lu-be-lu_. Come on daddy" the little girl sang. The older blonde sighed.

"_pinky ponky paisy, _

_pinky ponky poo_

_. Pinky ponk, _

_pinky ponk._

_Pinky ponky poo._ "

the older draco sang as he carried his daughter up the stairs. "come on now upsy daisy Iracebeth before you turn into a pumpkin" they two disappeared from sight and the older blaise started to laugh.

"man that song never gets old. I remember when he first sang that to scorp. Now they have to sing it every night. "they could hear the faint protests of Iracebeth coming from upstairs.

"I don't want to turn into a pumpkin and I don't want to sleep daddy. I want a song!" pansy chuckled. And the younger draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"that song was sweet but remind me now not to sing it so much alright?" draco said. Hermione nodded and chuckled.

"that's no use" scorpius replied.

"yea no matter how hard you tried you can't stop the force that is the uppa-lu-be-laisy song. We wanted to record it once. It would have made a big hit." Hailey called as she walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"that reminds me. Lily honey go and get into your pjs. It'll be your bed time soon. "the older Ginny said.

"can she help me?" lily asked shyly pointing to her 17 year old mother.

"sure come on lily lets go and get into your pyjamas."

"well I better go up and say goodnight to them all otherwise there will be a little girl upset." The younger Hermione replied. "if she's anything like me she will be anyway"

"too right"

The younger Hermione walked up the stairs to find a corridor with three doors. The middle was open to see a large bathroom.

"but mummy please!" it was both of the little girls this time.

"alright then. Lay down and mamma will sing you a song as long as you go to sleep straight away and I don't hear a peep out of either of you. can you do that for mummy? We've got a busy day tomorrow and so you girls need your beauty sleep"

"like sleeping beauty?"

"yea just like sleeping beauty mirry darling"

Hermione opened the door further to see draco in a rocking chair cradling melody off to sleep while Hermione was sitting on the end of Mirana's bed stroking the little girl's hair.

"_la la lu, la la lu_

_Oh my little star sweepers_

_I'll sweep the stardust for you_

_La la lu, la la lu_

_Little soft fluffy sleepers_

_Here comes a pink cloud for you_

_La la lu la la lu_

_Little wandering angels_

_Fold up your wings, close your eyes_

_La la lu, la la lu_

_And may love be your keeper_

_La la lu la la lu la la lu_

_There now star sweepers dream on"_

Hermione's voice was soft and warm as she sung the lullaby. The younger Hermione had the stray tear falling down her face. Her mother used to sing that song to her when she was a little girl. It used to be her favourite song. she then felt Draco's arms come round her waist.

"they are adorable aren't they" draco whispered

"yes they are" Hermione whispered back. he kissed her cheek.

"guess what?"

"what?"

"they are and will be one day our little girls" Hermione sniffled, catching the attention of her older self who smiled and waved her over. The younger draco walked over to melody who was now settling down in her crib.

"girls say goodnight"

"night night mamma" they chorused sleepily before yawning loudly. Hermione watched as their eyes flickered shut and they snuggled down under the covers, white and pink and blue polka dotted nightdress clad.

The older Hermione kissed each of their cheeks before kissing melody's,

()()()()()()()()()()

"I can't believe we get married" Ginny exclaimed as she walked back to the Gryffindor corridor with harry, Hailey and james. James chuckled.

"well I hope you do I would like exist."

"and harry we have three kids 3 and we have the most handsome ever who looks so much like you!" Ginny declared "and he's going out with Hermione's daughter. I have dreamt of this for so long." The rest of them were laughing now.

"calm down gin. I know I can see." Harry replied.

"james is your mum always like this when she's surprised."

"pretty much Hals." James replied.

"I'll race you back" Hailey declared wiggling her eyebrows, Her blonde hair flowing in the wind.

"Oh you'll never win malfoy" Hailey smirked her father's signature smirk.

"We'll see potter. Malfoys always are the best"

The two of then started to run down the corridor at full pelt laughing as they tried to outrun each other.

"I still can't believe we have kids!"

"Neither can I gin. Neither can I" harry replied as they watched their son run.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The young Hermione and Draco walked down the corridor to the head dormitory on the 3rd floor. They held hands and smiled up at each other. They were going to be happily married for a long time and have 6 children. Hermione had found out that she had Scorpius very early on in her marriage. That wasn't too bad she thought. She had a wonderful life in the future it seemed although she was worried about why she and Ron were arguing in the corridor. It seemed that they had never told harry, Ginny, or Ron that they had gotten married and had children.

"Mia you've been pondering all evening. I know it's a shock but I can see you calculating in your head. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong dray. I'm just trying to figure out how old I'll be when we have Scorpius that's all" she looked up at her husband with a bright smile. He raised an eyebrow before smirking slightly. He stopped and pulled her into a hug.

"How about we don't think about it and it just happens when it does. Its fate after all" Hermione nodded and kissed him lightly before starting to walk again. They were close to the portrait.

"It's strange how we never told Ron, harry and Ginny. Ron always took everything way too much to heart"

"Well weasley hates my guts already and I have nicked his girl so you can't blame him. I would be pissed."

"You know Mr. Malfoy I have never been his girl. I've always been yours" Hermione mused

"Is that right Mrs. Malfoy? I would have never guessed" Draco replied chuckling before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Hermione screamed out in laughter.

"I know when we get back I want to see you in that green underwear I love so much"

**PLEASE REVIEW i would LOVE to hear your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

Note

Hey

Just wanted to say another huge thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, favourite, alerted etc me and this story. I would give you all a massive and i hope that my stories put a smile on your face .

I have two questions for you and since you guys have been so good at reading my stories and given me reviews which have helped me loads i am hoping you can help me now.

I am hoping to write a story for my friend for her birthday and i need to come up with ideas and choose a pairing. So i ask you two questions.

What pairing would you suggest out of the ones below.

Hermoine/draco?

Hermoine/snape?

James/ lily?

Rose/ scorpius?

Bellatrix/Voldermort?

Bellatrix/Regulus?

If you have any other pairing suggestions please let me know and it doesn't have to be from harry potter. It can be from books, films etc

My second question is what do you think is the best idea? I have a couple and so i was wondering if you guys could vote which one. I will give you a summary of each. If you think however i should give her one of the stories I have already written then please tell me. If you come up with any ideas that you think i could write then please either PM me or review

Right now the ideas.

Hermione is actually the princess royal, the heir to the throne of wizarding Britain. She has gone through Hogwarts with the alias of hermoine granger although ginny knows her true identity what not. The malfoys are lords and part of the aristocracy. Love story blah blah Hermione's last year s actual self. ( kind of based on roman holiday with Audrey Hepburn and other princess films) ( i was having a chick flick day just watching all my childhood favourites)

Your typical draco is a veela story etc

Hermione and draco story based on the film and book, the notebook ( good film if you haven't seen it!)

Hermione and draco story based on the time travellers wife book and film. ( if you haven't read or see the films I'm suggesting sorry!)

Hermione is the famous dark assassin. Draco catches onto her secret when he enters the famous summer camp after Voldermort needs a new accomplice. ( watching and playing way too much assassins creed and general xbox)

If you can tell me what you think. Thank you so much! If you think i should carry on with my other stories please tell me. I will carry on with baby mine but cause of my writers block i cant come up with anything for reunions or blood ties which is a shame.

If anyone would like to adopt reunions then they can do. If they though could either PM me or review and tell me what they want to do with the plot etc and then i will decide whether they can or not.

Love ya guys and thank you again.

Miss D Zambini

xxxx


End file.
